1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lifting jack, more particularly to a lifting jack which has a reflection member hinged to a base to reflect images of an object lifted by the lifting jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional scissor jack 1 is shown to include a base 11, a lifting mechanism 12 and a driving device 13. The lifting mechanism 12 includes two lower arm members 121 with proximate ends pivoted to the base 11, and two upper arm members 122 having proximate ends pivoted to distal ends of the lower arm members 121, and distal ends pivoted to a support bracket member 123 that is adapted to support a raised object, such as an automobile. The driving device 13 includes a motor 131 which is secured to a mount plate 124 disposed on the upper arm member 122, a driving shaft 132 which extends through one of the upper arm members 122 and one of the lower arm members 121 and which has a threaded segment 133 threadedly engaging the other one of the upper arm members 122 and the other one of the lower arm members 121 such that the driving shaft 132 is actuated by the motor 131 to rotate so as to move the upper and lower arm members 122, 121 towards or away from each other, thereby lifting or lowering the support bracket member 123.
When the conventional scissor jack 1 is used to lift a car for maintenance work, the operator must lie on the ground in order to be able to inspect the chassis of the car, which is inconvenient to the operator. Moreover, since the space under the lifted chassis is dark, the operator has to carry a lighting device, such as a flashlight, to illuminate the chassis, which is also inconvenient to the operator. Furthermore, excess movement of the support bracket member 123 may occur to result in danger to the operator.